Last Chance
by carolinechengirl
Summary: Samantha Gold played by Selena Gomez and Robby Wood played by Nick Jonas have known each other their whole life but they have never spoken to one another. What happens when they get kidnapped along with their other friends as well?
1. It's a Mad, Mad World

_Cast List:_

_Nick Jonas as Robby Wood_

_Selena Gomez as Samantha Gold_

_Joe Jonas as Connor Bales_

_Miley Cyrus as Mary Sanchez_

_Demi Lovato as Ellie Winston_

_Zac Efron as Denny Jones_

_Vanessa Hudgens as Paula Sams_

_June 12, 2010_

_8:00 A.M._

She stood there, silent as ever, with her bug-eyed sunglasses over her eyes, trying to hide her tears. She watched the boys from her basketball team drag the rectangular death box near the crowd. She saw their bright blue jersey shirts lay on top of the box as they carried it with a sorrowful look on their faces. She looked around and saw everyone, weeping with despair, as they kept looking at _her._ It meant the most to her that she was the last person to spend the last few days with him. She didn't want to say anything. She just decided to keep quiet for the day, just watching her _love_ fall into the Earth. She was wearing a big black coat with a white dress seeped inside, worn with her black flats with a bow attached. She heard the thud of the coffin.

The wind blew into her face as she huddled closer to herself, closing her jacket closer to her chest to warm up her body temperature. She noticed the trees swaying back and forth. She couldn't help but remember what he last said to her. At first, she thought he was just another _pervert_ at school, but with him – it was different. They had known each other since the 3rd grade, never spoke once. Though, when they went on their little trip, she couldn't help but want to make sure he was okay throughout the whole time.

She checked her watch. _8:10 AM._ The pastor was supposed to be here by now. She stared at the ground, hoping for this event to quickly end soon so she could continue sitting on her living room couch, weeping with tissue paper surrounding her. That was her way of coping with the situation. The man with the white robe and the drape around his neck soon approached onto the podium, clearing his throat before he began. She put her cloudy hair behind her ear as the pastor started speaking.

_"Welcome, family and friends. We are gathered here today to mourn for a loved one. Someone you know quite well, probably. This person maybe has been really important to your life, making you want to come. Parents, friends, let us all sing to the heavens as we bless this person to go into the afterlife he deserves,"_

The crowd started singing hymn songs. She couldn't sing. She remembered them singing together as they spent their last couple of days together. The girl remembered how squeaky and out-of-tune her singing was, causing him to smile. She remembered each moment they spent together and how their lips touched. She awakened from her memories as the person next to her handed her a book of hymns. She opened up the book and searched for _314_ really quickly and found it. The person lent a hand out to her but she hesitated. She looked at the man's gentle eyes, smiling. She could tell his eyes hurt with sadness but he was willing to make it work for today. She nodded and grabbed his hand as she slowly started to mouth the words, but not completely singing. The pastor looked around at the crowd and rose his hands up.

_"Thank the Lord, for He is holy and He is the never forgotten Son,"_

We quickly looked at the pastor and chorused an _Amen_ together and soon put back the hymns.

_June 12, 2010_

_10:00 A.M._

The air soon grew humid and she soon took off her coat, causing her tan arms to show in the sunlight. Her two friends passed by, rubbing her shoulder as they said their _comforting words_ as best as possible. They rubbed her back and gave a quick peck on the cheek as they headed back home in their car. She slowly waved good-bye to them and noticed the sun coming out from the big oak tree far away. _Heather _soon ran over to her, gave her a big heartwarming hug, as she wiped her tears as best as possible.

_"Damn, my make-up is smearing,"_ she quickly whispered.

She drew a smile and handed her an extra tissue, which made _Heather_ snatch it from her hands and blew into it. She couldn't help but think how people can still cry after the ceremony. She was all cried out. However, she was still mourning for his name. _Heather_ looked at her and smiled wide.

"_You are so beautiful. Do you know that? I am so sorry you had to go through it. We were trying to find all of you-_

She put her fingers over her lips and nodded.

"_I understand completely Heather,"_ she replied, hesitant and gave a quick hug.

_eaHH_ _Heather_ grabbed her jacket from the rail of the steps and looked around, putting a roof over her eyes with her right palm. She looked around, swishing her blonde hair back and forth. She drew a sigh.

_"Damn, I can't find that 7 year old boy anywhere. He's been wandering off ever since the service started," _Heather muttered.

She was talking about Jamie. He was blonde, like _Heather._ Jamie was a sweet little boy who was insanely in love with his favorite thing in the whole world. It was basketball. He soon caught on from his favorite idol in the world. Jamie looked up to _him_ all the time. She couldn't help but look around as well. She gave a wave to _Heather_ and hastily walked around the area, looking for Jamie as well. She went through the gardens of the church as saw him. He was standing there in the middle of the area with his black suit on. The girl quickly took off her elastic hair band and let her hair fall out of its place and ran over to Jamie, with her dress still on. She stood beside him, staring at the big wooden box.

It was _completely_ silent. She turned to Jamie as he bit his lip, staring at it. In shock, she couldn't believe Jamie found out a couple days ago that his _idol_ was found dead. Jamie was just 7 years old. He was just a playful little boy with so much imagination and fun to bring to the world. Now, it was dead. He stood there. She stared at him, as she saw a tear draw from his eyes but he soon wiped it to make him look like he wasn't. Jamie leaned down and grabbed something from his box of _treasures_. She just stood there, steady as a rock. Jamie grabbed the red cloak marked with a (Q) on it and soon put it on the box. He stood there, silent as he saw the cloak just lay on it.

Jamie turned to look at her.

_"It's a nice touch, isn't it?" _Jamie asked.

She looked at him and nodded. Tears were streaming down her eyes like rain falling from the sky. She started sobbing like a _mad woman._ She gave little sounds as she shook with fear about how Jamie was going to look at her. Jamie knew her as a strong woman. Now, what? Jamie soon grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly.

_"Don't worry Sam. He's with us now,"_ Jamie spoke.

__


	2. Too Quiet

_Cast List:_

_Nick Jonas as Robby Wood_

_Selena Gomez as Samantha Gold_

_Joe Jonas as Connor Bales_

_Miley Cyrus as Mary Sanchez_

_Demi Lovato as Ellie Winston_

_Zac Efron as Denny Jones_

_Vanessa Hudgens as Paula Sams_

* * *

_December 6, 2009_

_7:30 A.M._

Sam grabbed her jacket from the couch and snatched a piece of toast off of the counter as she gave a kiss to her mom on the cheek. She hurried along as she kept hearing the horn honking from the outside. Sam, wearing her kneepads and her helmet, skidded off with her skateboard in the living room hall of her house. She was chomping on her toast, trying to reach the door as fast as she could. She targeted her eye on her backpack. Sam reached for it as quick as she could and turned the knob of the door as she picked up her skateboard and yelled, _Goodbye!_, and shut the door with a **bang.**

She saw the orange hippie car out on the front. There were a couple stains on the car door along with duck tape smeared on the sides of the windows. Sam rolled her eyes before Mary could she. Sam zoomed out of her driveway and shut the gate of her home. She skidded to the hippie car and got inside. Mary motioned her to shut the door as Sam got inside. Sam shut the door and felt the car shake. Mary made sure the mirrors were adjusted one last time and pressed the gas pedal as far as it could go and started driving. Sam put her skateboard on the floor as she saw the scenery change. They were driving as a grandma was driving it with _really_ big sunglasses. Mary had gotten her driver's license a month ago and her parents said to her that if she got one parking ticket, _just one,_ she would be banned from the car until she was 20. So, Mary is taking safety precautions every time she drives. Sam took off her kneepads and elbow pads, soon turning on the radio. Mary laughed. This _was_ her favorite song.

_How you choose to express yourself._

_It's all your own and I can tell._

_It comes naturally. Mm, comes naturally._

_Follow the way you feel inside,_

_A force of nature, your energy_

_It comes naturally, mm, comes naturally_

Mary bit her lip as she stepped on the brake pedal, watching the Honda in front of her stopping as well. She was a good 50 feet away from the car. Sam opened the lid of the mirror on the top, causing it fall. The girls both screamed. Sam, putting her hand on her chest, shook the idea out of her mind.

_"Mary, you really need to get a new car,"_ Sam admitted, with a moan.

Mary glared at her, showing off her _angry_ look. Grr. Grr. Sam shrugged and couldn't even ask anymore. Sam had asked Mary many times to get a new car. And you think that Sam didn't have a choice? Oh yes she did. When Mary got her license, they both went to the car's dealer to get a new car. Apparently, Mary fell in love with this one. It was a hippie car. Emphasis on the **hippie.** There were many other great deals on the normal cars but this one seem to caught her eye. In a way, Sam wasn't surprised. Mary was always the strange type. Sam made a drumming beat with her hands as the driver looked straight at the road, heading for their next stop.

* * *

_December 6, 2009_

_7:45 AM_

He stepped onto the campus and soon everyone started to look at him. They couldn't help that he was that popular. What was his name? Yep, you guessed it. His name was Robby Wood. _The_ captain of the basketball team, the player, the _pervert,_ and yet, he still was asked out by tons of girls. Robby clicked his shoes on the pavement as he did his signature wave at the girls around him. Some girls despised him. Some girls were _still_ crying over him. It was kind of pathetic. Robby fixed his tie, pulling it up to his collar, and tucked in his white shirt before the principal of _Ridgeway High_ saw him. Robby was known to be the troublemaker of the school. Though, he always had a way to bribe the school staff with money. Let's just say that Wood is loaded. His father worked as the boss of this factory called _Wish Away_ and his mother was always out of town to help the needy in Africa or Russia. Robby was usually always left home alone, causing him to kind of get attached with girls since the 8th grade. Ever since his parents got big jobs with **big** money involved, they never spend time with him anymore. His maid, however, was always to keep an eye on him.

Robby snatched a Coke from someone walking in the hallway and thanked them as he reached his locker, watching his best friend run over to him with a questionable look on his face. Robby shook that image out of his head as he memorized his locker combination, opening it with one fatal swipe, and grabbing a book out of his locker. Everything that Robby did was _amazing._ He soon looked up and saw him standing in front, leaning on the lockers.

_"So, man – rumors are spreading you're going out with Trish,"_ he questioned, looking at him.

Robby shrugged, smiling as he shook his Coke really hard and leaned on the locker door.

_"Aw, come on. It's basketball season. You know, I'm not allowed to do that,"_ he answered, smiling wide.

Connor pushed his shoulder playfully. He gave him a full dead on look. Connor Bales was his best friend since the 4th grade. Whatever Robby and Connor did together, it seemed like 24/7 gossip at Ridgeway High. Connor had his hair in front of his face, making him shake it off by flipping it with one swipe. He held onto the arm of his backpack and rolled his eyes.

_"You can't lie to me. We've known each other since – _

_ "I know, I know. And, if you really think I'm lying, go ask someone who does care,"_ Robby spoke and shut his locker and gave the Coke to the next person he saw.

Connor stared as he walked away. He couldn't believe he dumped his other girlfriend after a few weeks. Now, he was with _slutty_ Trish. Robby always looked like he was a happy kid all his life, roaming with girls and such. He was fame. He was the fortune. Everyone loved him at school. These days lately, he's been ditching his best friend (Connor) for girls. And, he was kind of fed up with it. Robby and him always went to the movies together. They always asked for advice. Connor knew the situation he was in. Connor's mother even asked if the Woods would allow Robby to stay over at their house while they were gone. But, the Woods thought a maid was good enough.

Connor shook the image out of his mind and soon watched the kid who received the Coke from _Mr. Popular_, get rinsed with the bubbly Coke and got laughed at by the people in the hallway.

_"Now, this has gone too far,"_ Connor muttered and ran to go help him.

* * *

_December 6, 2009_

_8:00 AM_

Mary pushed Sam out of the car as Sam fixed her jacket and ran to go ring the doorbell. The windows were completely shut but the door was wide open, as always. She saw _Peggy_ sleeping on the couch, with a cigarette in her mouth and the butts of the cigarette all over the floor. Sam rolled her eyes as she put her hand over her nose and ran in to find Ellie laying on her bed. Sam could tell she was either sleeping or awake and upset. Sam gave a huge grin as she cheerfully knocked the door. Ellie Winston, the brunette 16 year old turn to look at who was at the door, but turned back without a sound. The skateboard chick entered the room and sat on the bed beside hers and leaned on the mattress.

_"Should I even bother to ask?"_ Sam asked.

Ellie coughed for a little bit and said nothing. Ellie was the poor kid. Her mother was too stupid enough to get a job for herself. Ellie used to be a mugger and a thief when she was young but when she met Sam, her life changed. She started doing better in school and she knew the right things to do. Ellie even tried to change her mother but sometimes she would get abused. The only **best** friend she had in the school was Sam. Sam was always there for through the tough times. Ellie was a child of four. _Peggy's_ other kids had already grown up and left the dump but Ellie was the youngest. She had about a year left and she was soon off to school.

_"Why are you even here? I phoned you last night to not pick me up,"_ Ellie softly spoke, with a harsh tone.

Sam bit her lip and crossed her legs as she stared at the back of her head. She knew why she was like this. Sam rolled her eyes and quickly muttered back,

_"Yeah, well – Mary and I both knew it was an excuse,"_

Ellie sat up. She gritted her teeth. Ellie Winston absolutely _hated_ snooty Mary Sanchez. Mary Sanchez was one of the nicest girls in the school. However, Mary was also the popular one too. She had dated plenty of guys in her days. She couldn't help it. She hated Mary. Ellie soon looked outside her window and saw the _shittiest_ car standing in the front of her driveway. She saw the makeup-frenzy chick in the car, making a rhythm on the driver's wheel. Ellie looked at her.

_"Are you trying to piss me off?"_

Sam looked shocked. Something was seriously not good with Ellie today. She seemed really uptight and snooty. Sam got off the bed and looked at her straight in the eye.

_"I don't know. You tell me,"_ she replied.

Ellie purposely passed her and hit her shoulder, stepping closer to the door. Samantha turned around. Ellie was pointing outside. Oh, _so_ she was trying to kick Sam out now. Sam crossed her arms. Ellie grabbed Sam's arm and tried pushing her out. Sam pushed her back, causing her to fall on her back. She moaned in pain.

Ellie soon got up and pushed Sam back, hitting her back on a book shelf behind her. Sam felt a cut sear in her hand as she saw the glass on the floor. It was – the snow globe that Sam had given Ellie for her 12th birthday. She remembered how much Ellie was in love with snow globes that year. It was because of Christmas. Winston never had a good Christmas so that year she spent it at Sam's house. She saw the glass and the water on the carpet. Ellie kept looking angry. Sam smeared the blood off her arm and hid it.

_"You need help Ellie,"_ Sam screamed and ran out.

Ellie ran and shut her door. She soon turned around and slowly fell to the ground, crying her eyes out. She hid her face in her arms as she sobbed. She looked up and saw her best friend run out of her driveway and into the arms of Mary. She rocked herself back and forth. She whispered to herself,

_"Nobody can know,"_

* * *

**and if you're wondering, Ellie is not going to turn lesbian.**

Review. (:

__


	3. Skater Chick

_Cast List:_

_Nick Jonas as Robby Wood_

_Selena Gomez as Samantha Gold_

_Joe Jonas as Connor Bales_

_Miley Cyrus as Mary Sanchez_

_Demi Lovato as Ellie Winston_

_Zac Efron as Denny Jones_

_Vanessa Hudgens as Paula Sams_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_December 6, 2009_

_10:00 A.M._

The orange hippie car soon pulled into the drive way and sputtered, leaving a bad impression. The duck tape soon fell off and fell flat on the ground. The two girls in the car moaned and looked out of the window. They knew the car was falling apart. Sam kicked the door open and grabbed the arm of her backpack as she grumbled. Nobody in the school really cared that these two girls had the hippie car. Everyone was practically okay with it. Sam fixed her jacket as she started walking out of the parking lot. Her arm was still bleeding from the incident that Ellie had caused a few hours ago. Her jacket was stained with blood but she didn't mind. She wanted everyone to see what Ellie had done to her. Mary fixed her pink tutu and walked side by side with, looking at her arm.

Mary sighed and looked at it as she grabbed another napkin from her backpack. She started to dab alcohol on it as she started smearing off the blood off of her arm. Sam cussed really loudly. The parking lot was empty and they were the only two girls in the lot. The rest of the kids were inside the school, in the classrooms. Sam quickly pulled away from Mary and ran inside the school. The school was rich and was well donated by Robby's father, Nicholas Wood. That was why Robby always received the attention.

As Sam walked into the school, she smelled that same weird smell coming from the left wing. She turned and tried to be cautious if she was caught. She quickly ducked behind a garbage bin, quickly scoping out the sight. _Empty._

Sam saw the attendance hawk walking around the hall as she hid behind the corner. The attendance hawk wasn't really a "hawk". She was this really crazy woman who always yelled if you didn't have a hall pass or you were marked tardy _or_ you didn't sign in (which Sam did not do). Sam and Mary quickly ran behind another corner and whispered, _Goodbye,_ to each other and headed their separate ways. She heard the clanking of the _hawk's_ heels as she quickly opened the door of her English class and ran inside before the bald man could see her. She quickly seated in her designated spot and smiled wide.

The bald man continued speaking until he turned around, looking quite shocked. He straightened up his tie and began walking toward Sam. Sam gulped really hard as she fidgeted with the arm of her jacket, feeling the blood dripping. The bald man pointed straight at her and Sam shut her eyes really tight.

_"Michael, put that gum in the trash!"_ he yelled.

Sam sighed in relief. That bald man soon turned around and continued his lesson about grammar. Sam took out her notebook and started copying down the notes that was written on the board. The bald man enjoyed writing on a chalkboard and even spoke to the principal about getting one in this class. This bald man has been in this class for 25 years and loves his chalkboard. He used to tell stories about how he got to use his first one when he was about 5 years old. He said that many people were jealous of his writing and how much he had written on his board. Sam didn't bother to care or listen. She secretly had her Ipod tuned in one of her ears as she slowly mouthed the words and stared at the teacher.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_December 6, 2010_

_1:15 PM_

Soon enough, the bell rang for to go to the next class. Sam and Mary stared at the students walking by and groaned. They hated being apart for so long. Sam had told Mary about everything that had happened with Ellie in the car and she astounded. Mary waved at _Thomas_ and quickly passed by some other kid as they walked by the hallway. Sam held tightly onto her books and walked backwards, watching her step.

_"So, you're going to that party that Teresa is having Friday night?"_ Sam asked her.

Mary shrugged. Mary was used to this sort of routine. She was always invited to one of the biggest parties of the year and Mary always had to tag along Sam. Mary didn't mind bringing along Sam. It was just the people that were there that made her want to go home. However, Sam knew how to defend herself and talk back. She was a strong, independent woman. Sam checked her phone for the time and to see if there were any missed calls from Ellie or what not. Sam really didn't know why Ellie was so selfish when it came to making friends. It seemed like Ellie wanted Sam all to herself. It was really difficult.

_"As long as Will is there, I'm going for the jackpot,"_ Sam giggled.

Mary nodded. Will was this tall, handsome, muscular, hot, _did I mention hot?_ boy that Sam has had a crush on since the 4th grade. It was crazy. I know. Sam quickly bit her lip and turned around, Soon enough – crashing head to head with a boy that soon screamed in pain. Sam fell butt-flat on the ground as she noticed her books falling on the floor. She heard a tear in the back of her pants but didn't bother to make it so obvious. Her eyes widened as she saw Will standing, staring down at her. Sam gulped really hard, trying to keep her mojo down. Mary lent out a hand as she grabbed her hand, picking up her books. The boy soon got up and pushed her shoulder.

_"What the hell is your deal skater chick?"_ the boy asked.

Sam turned to him and shot a glare at him.

_"Listen, preppy boy. Number 1, my name is Sam. Please, let's keep it that way. And number 2, who the hell are you to tell me what my deal is?"_ Sam replied back.

The boys that were behind the preppy boy soon _'oohed'_ and everyone started laughing. The boy turned around and saw a crowd taking a video of it. Sam smiled but soon remembered that she had a tear in her pants and put Mary in the back of her. The preppy boy grabbed his books and pushed her by, making her fall down even more. The boys behind him did a row of high fives with Sam like if she was one of the guys.

_"Hey Mary,"_ Will smiled and winked at her as she passed by.

Sam turned around as she watched him walk away, hands in his pockets. Sam turned to Mary as she turned bright pink. She quickly gave Sam her gym shorts and handed it to her.

_"You're going to need it. I'll see you real soon. Bye Sam!"_ she yelled as she started backing away.

Sam turned around and yelled back,

_"We're not done talking about this!"_

__


	4. Released

_Cast List:_

_Nick Jonas as Robby Wood_

_Selena Gomez as Samantha Gold_

_Joe Jonas as Connor Bales_

_Miley Cyrus as Mary Sanchez_

_Demi Lovato as Ellie Winston_

_Zac Efron as Denny Jones_

_Vanessa Hudgens as Paula Sams_

_December 6, 2009_

_3:00 PM_

Preppy boy pushed through the crowd in the hallway as he angrily stomped through the crowd. He pushed his hair back to as he kept his eyes focused on his car. He was ready to get the _fuck_ out of here. He grabbed his plaid bag as he swung it over his shoulder, making it more secure. His shoes made a _tick tick!_ noise on the tiles. He could hear the crowd talking about his party. Then, he raised a smile across his face and quickly headed for the car to get the booze. He headed down the stairs as a couple of the _druggy skaters_ rammed into him and nodded with a _Sorry bra'_ and headed quickly into the hallway to continue their extreme fun. Robby was tired of high school. And, he couldn't wait to get the _hell_ out of this dump. _A couple more weeks,_ he thought as he opened the door of his car and shut it as the red paint of the vehicle shimmered in the light. He heard someone whistle in the back and groaned.

_"Stalker much?"_ Robby asked, putting his bag in the back of the trunk.

Connor stared down at him and glared. He flipped his black, luscious hair as he held onto the arms of his backpack. All he could think of Robby right now was _Betrayer, ex-best friend, wannabe, diva, etc._ It was so many names he wanted to call him and scream out at him. He wouldn't expect Robby to be dating the school slut right now. It wouldn't be like the Robby he knew four years ago. It wasn't like him to. Connor stared at his bright blue uniform with the mantis symbol on the top right hand corner of his shirt. He put his arms crossed and gave him a dirty look.

_"Um, it's Thursday. You need to give me a lift,"_ Connor replied, raising his eyebrow.

Robby laughed and leaned on the back of his car, crossing his right leg on the top of his left. Connor's white concert shoes shone in the light as the wind was whistling. Their awkward silence was being droned out by the millions of students coming out of class, talking with their teachers or just messing around. He looked around to see if anybody was looking. He looked back at him.

_"Listen, I can't give lifts to you anymore Connor,"_ Robby replied, keeping his head low.

Connor gave a half laugh and put his hand on his heart, in a goofy fashion. He stared at Robby and then grabbed his backpack off the floor and purposely bumped into his shoulder, giving him a dirty look.

_"Yeah, cause I'm not one of your jock friends right? I'm not cool enough for you anymore Robby. Is that it? You know ever since you got on that _damn_ basketball team, you have been acting like a real ...jerk!" _Connor replied and quickly shoved him and started walking away.

Robby laughed and turned around, slowly walking towards him. Robby cuffed his sleeves and cracked his neck. Connor had not expected this. The _school nerds_ started giving whispers and told the others to take a glance at what Robby Wood was doing. Connor held tightly on his books as he muttered to himself. The sun blinded Connor's eyes as he heard Robby call out his name. He felt beads of sweat pouring down his neck as he pushed him, causing him to fall flat on his face.

_"Get up you fuckin' name caller. Let's fight,"_ Robby spoke, lifting up his fists, eyeing him quickly.

Now, Connor knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to hurt him and make him feel like _worthless scum._ However, Connor couldn't fight. He was unable. He was weak and didn't want to waste that time. He saw Robby's veins pop out of his arms as he screamed,_ Come on!_ Connor put his backpack down and grabbed his fists in the front of his face. He looked down at Robby as they both start jumping up and down around the circle that the students had formed. The parking lot was a heat, like a desert. They both stared at each other. It was like a scene in a cowboy movie. Connor screamed and ran for him. He screamed, _Bitch_ the whole way but Robby ducked it and punched him directly on the nose. Connor fell back on his back and felt a drop of blood on his nose. He quickly got up and grabbed the arm of his backpack. The other _supporters_ grabbed Connor and took him in the inside of the school. As he stepped foot in the hallway, he could hear a roar of applause from the _mighty_ Robby Wood. He quickly turned around and watched Connor get lifted by a couple of the basketball team and scream out, _King Robby! _As Connor trudged closer to the bathroom, he let out a cry.

_December 6, 2009_

_3:30 PM_

Ellie stared around the store as she chewed a piece of gum and quickly looked around the counter. She browsed for the little white box with _it_ inside. She looked around the store as the _Indian 7-11_ worker was reading a magazine, sitting on his stool as he secretly smoked a pipe. She rolled her eyes and looked around. She rubbed her stomach a little bit and saw it. She could hear _Satan_ calling out to her with that death box right in front of her. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun. She was a in a rush to get out of the house before her mother or _Peggy_ went on her overdose of pills again. Ellie looked around the store and quickly snatched it from the counter and hid it in her army jacket. She looked around and saw the bathroom key on the top shelf behind the counter. Ellie gulped. Sweating like a pig, she bravely went up to the counter, tapping her fingers. The Indian man looked up from his magazine, speaking in a heavy accent.

_"Waht iz it?"_ he asked her, tapping his feet on the stool.

Ellie gulped and looked around. It was completely silent in the store. There were only about three people, including her. She whispered,

_"Can I have the bathroom key please?"_

Ellie looked closely on his name tag. _Ron._ She looked up at his face again as she saw _Ron_ get the bathroom key from the shelf and slowly hand it over to her. She thanked him and started walking toward the unisex bathroom. As she waited for the other customer to come outside, she heard a jingle coming from the door and turned. It was _them._ She was wearing a yellow headband with a pink elastic band wrapped around her hair, making it look like she was wearing a ponytail. They were both wearing rainbow shorts and a simple white tee to go along with it. They were out for their afternoon jog. Usually, Ellie wouldn't mind them running. But, they were at the time where Ellie didn't want them to be.

Mary gave a quick glance and noticed Ellie, just staring at them with a bathroom key in hand. She quickly whispered, _Winston's here,_ to Sam as she looked up from tying her shoes and blew her bangs out of the way to get a clearer view. She saw her. Ellie was wearing her usual army jacket with baggy jeans and raggedy hair. She never bothered to come it. She looked away from them and stood at the bathroom door, staring at the white entrance. Mary nudged her and pushed Sam into Ellie's direction.

_"What the hell are you doing? I thought you just wanted something to eat here!" _Sam hissed.

_"Go talk to her. She still is your best friend! Even though she shoved you against a bookcase, you still have to talk to her," _Mary replied, pushing her to Ellie.

Sam sighed and trudged over to her, slowly nudging her shoulder. Ellie's face turned red as she felt the presence of Sam's breathing close to her. She coughed and turned around, slowly, almost in tears. Sam noticed something was wrong with her, _really_ wrong. She looked at her and ran her into a tight hug. Ellie held onto the pregnancy test as Sam grasped her tightly. Ellie broke down and started crying. Mary looked over and felt very worried. Ellie just couldn't handle it anymore and wrapped both hands around her back, crying as Sam rubbed her back in comfort.

"_Ker-plunk,"_

Ellie's eyes widened as she held close to Sam. Sam looked down at her tennis shoes, seeing a white box backwards on the floor. She looked up at Ellie and whispered, _"What is this?"_ and slowly bent over to pick up the box. Ellie trembled and tackled Sam to the floor. Sam was out of the reach of getting the box. She struggled but she couldn't get it. Ellie sighed in relief. Then, she saw Mary starting to run for it.

Ellie screamed like a lion and ran to Mary, ready to tackle her too. But, Mary grabbed the box already and read the label. Before she could speak, Ellie tackled her and started hitting her with her fist, screaming out,_ "Shut up! Shut up!"_ Sam screamed and ran over to get Ellie off of Mary. Mary cried as she screamed, _"Stop"_ repeatedly.

Ron grabbed Ellie by the collar as Ellie tried to breath. She held onto her neck as she looked over and saw Ron, with a very mean look on his face. His dark skinned face was getting to turn into a bright pink shade on his cheeks. He shoved Ellie to the counter.

_"You thief! Get the hell out of my store!"_ Ron screamed.

Sam, Mary, and Ellie dashed out of the store and stopped. Ellie turned to look at them and started running around the corner. Sam and Mary looked at each other and started running after her. They ran for a couple blocks until Ellie finally stopped, huffing and puffing. Mary pushed her and looked at her as she stared into the brown eyes of hers. Ellie's cheeks were filled with tears.

_"Why the hell would you put yourself in danger Ellie? You're only 18 for goodness sakes!"_

Sam stared down at Ellie, helpless. She looked like a lost child at Wal-Mart looking for their parents. Her hair was mess and her mascara was running down to her jaw. She sniffled and wiped her face, looking like a messy painting from a 3 year old.

_"What did you do Eleanor?"_ Sam asked firmly.

Ellie choked. Sam only called her that when she was serious. She looked slowly up to her.

_"L-listen. I-I-I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to get rid of it but I-I- wanted to ask you first,"_ she whispered and put her head between her legs.

Mary whispered to her Sam. _"Ellie stole a pregnancy test from 7-11,"_

Sam turned to look at Ellie as she cried beside a trash can, watching the flies buzz around the messy spot. Sam bent down and looked at her.

_"You-you didn't tell me you slept with anyone,"_ Sam spoke.

Ellie looked up at her.

_"You think I would want to mention that? It was private between me and him,"_ she choked.

Mary looked down at her and shook her. _"You can't handle it Ellie. I mean- your mother is a drug addict and how are you going to handle money?"_

She looked at Sam with a depressed look.

_"I took 6 pregnancy tests this week. I-I-I was positive the whole way," _Ellie replied.

Sam got up and furrowed her brows. _"Ellie, please- just tell me who it was,"_

She slowly got up, with her hair in a mess as she grabbed closer to her army jacket.

_"I can't let you guys get involved. This is my problem! Please- just leave me alone,"_ Ellie yelled and ran for it.

Mary started to run but Sam blocked it. Mary looked at her and shook her.

_"Hey, your best friend is in trouble. We need to help her!"_

Sam shook her head and turned the other direction.

_"No, she's right. This is her problem now,"_

and they walked back together, acting like nothing had ever happened.


	5. Untold

_Cast List:_

_Nick Jonas as Robby Wood_

_Selena Gomez as Samantha Gold_

_Joe Jonas as Connor Bales_

_Miley Cyrus as Mary Sanchez_

_Demi Lovato as Ellie Winston_

_Zac Efron as Denny Jones_

_Vanessa Hudgens as Paula Sams_

_December 7, 2009_

_12:00 PM_

She put her hand right on his leg as he had one hand on the driving wheel and the other hand on her hand. He pushed his sunglasses farther on his eyes as the dirt road flew above their faces. She kept the scarf wrapped around her face tight as they passed through the unbearable desert. She looked around as she saw a big yellow sign stating, _Bar up ahead._ She looked over at him as he made a right. They noticed the run down little shack with about 4 or 5 cars around it. The girl took off her scarf and let her hair run loose with the wind. The wind shot up into her hair as she screamed a, _Whoo!_ She got up and sat on the seat as he slowed down to a stop. The blue car hissed as he jammed his keys out. He walked out as he opened the door for the miss. She kissed him softly on the lips as she walked out. They held hand in hand as they walked in to the bar.

There was a soft buzzing noise in the back as the girl could see a mini tv on the top. She watched the tiny football players through a brown ball through the grass as the others went over to chase him. The girl took off her sunglasses as a silhouette ran over her figure in the dark. She walked around the bar as her exposed legs showed as she squished onto the broken bar stool. She rang the bell three or four times on the rotted counter with her glossy pink nail. A man with a stubby face and grease all over his apron walked out with a smile.

"Well hello to you gorgeous," he chuckled.

A smile drew on her face as she looked up at him with big coal eyes. Her ruby red lips opened as she spoke.

"One beer,"

The man nodded as he bumped into the wine in the back of him and went to the back to get the beer. Within a few seconds, he came back with a nice cold beer. He put it on the table as he watched the ice water drip down on the bottle. Her red ruby lips drew a thank you as she grabbed the bottle slowly. She stuck out her tongue as she licked the cold water outside. She smiled.

"Yum,"

The man nodded as he wiped a bead of sweat on his forehead. The girl looked over at him as she bent over the counter.

"Can I ask you something?"

The man walked closer to her as his stinky breath blew over her flawless face.

"Anything miss,"

She looked up at him as she popped open the beer bottle with the tip of her fingernail. Before she spoke again, a gust of wind flew open the brown, beat up door and out came in a man with a cowboy hat and black sunglasses. His leather jacket swung over his shoulder and his face was worn out. He walked over the bartender, looking at him in the eye.

"Louie, you haven't paid me back,"

Louie's eyes widened as he backed up into the kitchen. The man and woman looked at each other and smiled. The man took off his sunglasses as he looked at him with a death smile.

"Why are you two here? Get the _hell_ out of my bar!" he yelled.

He reached or something in his leather jacket. In seconds, out popped a gun. He loaded it and pointed it at Louie. Louie started shaking as he knelt down.

"Please, I promised you I would. I need more time," he begged.

The man took off his jacket as he threw it to the girl, who was watching the show. He created a fist with his left hand and held his gun on his right. He spit on the floor as he spoke one last time.

"Where is the _money_ Lou?" he asked.

Louie slowly got up as he reached around the walls. The man aimed the gun straight for his head as he walked around the bar. The only sound you could hear was the buzzing of the TV on the top. Louie felt the red button and pushed it twice. He moved away from the wall and put his hands up.

"Take my beer, take my cash register, anything. Just leave," he said.

The man looked at the girl with a crazy look and laughed. He looked at him one last time. The wind blew into the bar as Lou shook with fear. She gave a wide smile at Louie. The man shot the pistol as the bullet rammed into his skull. Louie yelled and slowly went down as he smeared blood over the white walls. His eyes lay open as his body lay there, ready to decease. The man walked over to the back of the counter where Louie was laying as he knelt down, shutting his eyes.

"Have fun in hell brother," and got up.

The girl grabbed a couple beers from the counter and walked over to the man.

"Oh Dennis, you just know how to turn me on," she giggled.

Dennis chuckled as he swung his arm over her neck, kissing her softly.

"Come on Paula, we have more to do," he laughed.

He grabbed something out of his left leather pocket and pushed a button. Paula watched as the countdown began. As they walked out of the bar, they could hear a beeping sound. They got back inside the car and drove away. As they drove up to 60 miles per hour, Paula looked at the back as she stared at the small bar. Soon enough, a huge explosion was heard. Paula stared at Dennis as he stopped the car.

"Man, that was better than the Fourth of July fireworks," Dennis smiled.

Paula laughed as she grabbed him by the collar and swung him to the back of the car, kissing him roughly.

Kids around the parking lot yelled with excitement as they heard about _Robby's_ party. They walked around the school handing out flyers to everyone. They were all talking about it. When you entered the hallways, you could hear everyone whispering. Robby handed a flyer to everyone he knew. Some even just threw it in the air as people grabbed them. He winked at every girl as they swooned to the floor. He headed for his locker as he grabbed a book out of his locker and shut it. Robby walked over to a group of guys and started handing out flyers. He gave out one flyer and smiled.

"Hey _Mary_. I didn't know you and Will were an item," he smiled.

Will smiled and kissed her cheek. Mary gave a sarcastic smile and grabbed his flyer.

"Oh sweet, you're having a party this Friday? Is there going to be booze?" Will asked.

Mary looked over at him as she nudged his stomach.

"Yeah man, it wouldn't be a party without booze," Robby smiled.

Mary looked at him.

"If you're drinking beer, I'm not going to go. I'm just going to go hang out with Sam that night," she said.

Will sighed and kissed her head softly as he gave her a tight hug.

"I won't. I promise," he said.

Robby laughed and nudged Mary. Mary shoved him off as she held onto Will's hand.

"Who's this Sam? Is she hot? Nice boobs? Figure? Give me details," Robby smiled, drooling.

Mary pushed him as the bell rang. Robby ran over to her and put his hands into a little prayer sign. He gave out more flyers as Mary looked at him.

"How do you not know Sam? You've been here four years in this school right?" Mary asked as she walked to Science.

Robby nodded. He ran his fingers through his hair as he straightened his blue uniform and his backpack. She walked around to the corner.

"See, if you're just trying to get into her pants, then don't bother," Mary said.

"Geez Mary, I'm just trying to have a little fun. If you and Will weren't together, I'd probably sleep with you tomorrow," he winked and walked away.

Mary flipped him off with the middle finger and walked into her classroom with a disgusted look on her face.

A puff of smoke blew into the class as Mary coughed. They look over at their beaker and noticed a blue dye in it. Connor smiled as he held his hand up. She looked over and laughed and slapped it. The science teacher walked over and gave them thumbs up. Connor took off his goggles and grabbed a pencil as he wrote down something in his agenda.

"Have you always been this smart?" Mary asked him as she took off her goggles.

Connor looked up at the brunette with a shrug and went back down. She dumped the blue dye into the sink and turned off the flame. She sat down as she watched the other students try to make theirs turn into blue dye too. Connor shoved his agenda into his backpack and looked around.

"So how have you been?" Mary asked.

He looked over at her and rolled his eyes. He smoothed his black hair out as he stared at her blue eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" Connor asked.

Mary shrugged and swept the black table.

"It's just been a _long_ time since you tore away from us, you know?" she asked her.

Connor sighed.

"If that's your way of asking me, _How are you doing with the geeks and losers,_ then I'm doing great," Connor said.

Mary rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant. It's just that – freshmen year. You and Robby were best friends. You were the captain of the basketball team. You got all the girls –

Connor looked over at her.

"Even you,"

She looked at him with soft eyes and soon a fly was buzzing around which caused her to look away.

"What I'm trying to say is – why did you give up all your real friends _now_ at senior year for _this?_" Mary asked.

Connor heard the five minute bell ring and he fiddled with his fingers.

"Listen – I'm not saying being _popular_ was _not_ good. I loved it. It's just that – all those promises were broken. I lost my good friends. And people I knew have turned for the worst. I just couldn't watch it anymore," he replied.

"Like Robby," she whispered.

"Yeah, look at him now. His family practically owns this school and he's the school pervert," he said.

She looked at him and laughed. The remaining two minutes they stayed quiet. Soon, the bell rang. Connor got up and grabbed his backpack. As he started walking out the door, Mary yelled his name. He turned around. She shoved a flyer in his face.

"There's a party at Robby's house. You should go. It'd be really fun," Mary said.

"I don't know –

Mary nudged him and gave him an exaggerated look.

"Don't you think it'd be nice for you to relax once in awhile?" she said.

Mary caught up with Sam in the hallway and gave her a nice greeting.

"Guess what?" Mary asked.

Sam looked at her and shrugged as she took off her headphones.

"Robby was asking me for details about _you,_" she smiled.

She rolled her eyes and put her headphones back on.

"Robby the guy who called me _skater chick._ I hate that guy," she spoke.

When Sam and Mary went over to their usual spot to eat for lunch, they noticed a group of people looking over at something. Sam kept her headphones on.

_I don't wanna be afraid._

_I wanna wake up feeling._

_Beautiful today._

_And know that I'm okay._

_Cause everyone's perfect in_

_an usual way._

_To see, now I believe in me._

"Oh my – Ellie's back in school," Mary said.

Sam turned over and saw Ellie wearing her usual army jacket and her baggy pants. Sam noticed a little baby bump on her stomach. She looked like an enormous wreck. She sat down beside a bench and grabbed her lunch out, normally, and bit into her sandwich. Sam watched a tear drop from her eye as people started muttering _Slut_ to her. Mary looked over at Sam and got up.

"We have to go help her,"

Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Why are you doing this? You don't know Ellie like I do. She likes to be alone. She always has. The only reason why we're best friends is because I talk to her first. She never wants anything to do with me," Sam said.

Mary stared at her angrily.

"_Never wants anything to do with you?_ Please – if she has the nerve to try to break us apart from each other, does that mean she doesn't care about you? You're so selfish Sam," Mary said and walked over to Ellie.

Ellie's bun started falling off and she put her sandwich down to fix it. She took off her army jacket, exposing her simple, gray shirt. She noticed Mary walking down her way. Ellie grabbed her sandwich and started eating. Mary gave a smile.

"Nice having you back at school," Mary said.

She looked over at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Mary cleared her throat.

"I'm here for you Ellie. If you need to go to the doctor's or something, I'm only one phone call away," Mary said.

Ellie threw her sandwich on the floor and dragged her by her collar.

"What do you think I am? A charity case? You think I need your help? Mary, stop being such a dipshit and leave me the _fuck_ alone!" Ellie screamed.

Ellie dropped Mary to the floor and grabbed her backpack, walking away. A few girls went over to go help Mary. She looked over at her elbow and noticed blood falling down. Sam watched the whole thing in awe and turned away, turning the volume of her headphones louder.


	6. Exposed

_Cast List:_

_Nick Jonas as Robby Wood_

_Selena Gomez as Samantha Gold_

_Joe Jonas as Connor Bales_

_Miley Cyrus as Mary Sanchez_

_Demi Lovato as Ellie Winston_

_Zac Efron as Denny Jones_

_Vanessa Hudgens as Paula Sams_

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_8:30 A.M._

"… Police informed that they were contacted at 1:30 PM on December 7th, 2009 when they arrived at the scene. They said they found nothing but a dead body in the back of the bar. He was male, white, and was shot with just one bullet in his chest. The man looks about to be 50 years old. We are not sure who could have done it because of how isolated his bar is from the other cities. So, the police are looking into further investigation. Back to you Janine,"

Mr. Wood shut off the television with the click of the remote and set it back on the counter as he continued his eggs and bacons. His briefcase was on the floor resting up against the leg of the table. His socks were clean, pearly white, his tie was bright cherry red, and his smile was nothing more than looking at a beautiful handsome self. Mr. Wood took another bite of his bacon as his wife Mrs. Wood took a bite of her yogurt. Their maid grabbed her glass and poured in a little bit more orange juice into her container.

"Thank you Ms. Gomez," she mumbled and continued looking into the papers.

Mr. Wood was a multi-millionaire of helping the needy all around the globe called a little company called _Wish Away._ Mr. Wood had fallen in love of the idea when he met his wife, Mrs. Wood. Mrs. Wood was trying to start her own company of helping the needy around the globe. That was how the whole world started doing charity events. She was the mother of charity. Even at Mr. Wood's young age, he was always trying to do stupid things to impress a woman. So, he pretended to be interested in what she was doing and helped her often. They'd often pass out flyers to help kids in Africa or tell citizens to donate clothes to a bank. As time passed, Mr. Wood loved the idea of helping kids and especially loved Mrs. Wood being so down to earth. So, one night when she became _mother of charity,_ he asked her to marry him.

"Sup pop," Robby said, pushing the chair out and sitting down.

He set his plaid swing over on the floor and whistled at Ms. Gomez, cueing her to go grab him some breakfast. He tousled his hair a little bit and sighed, hunchback.

"Robert, treat Ms. Gomez with some respect please," Mrs. Wood replied.

Robby rolled his eyes in reply as Ms. Gomez set his plate on the table and the knife, fork, and spoon like he requested. He grabbed a cup of orange juice and slammed it on the table as he dug into his meal.

"Make way, Quickster is here!" a high pitched voice called out from upstairs.

Mrs. Wood gave a chuckle and looked up as she saw her youngest son, Jamie, with a huge red curtain tied on his neck and quickly running down the stairs as he made sound effects. Robby laughed as he watched Jamie spin around Mr. Wood a couple times. Mr. Wood looked up and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me? I'm a superhero…" Jamie asked in disappointment.

Robby grabbed the blonde, spiky hair kid and tossed him over his shoulder as he spun him around the living room. Jamie got on his back and Robby made airplane noises as they ran through the living room on the wooden floor. Robby came to a skidded stop and grabbed Jamie upside down as he face turned beet red. His mouth was full of spit and sounds of laughter. Soon enough, he was put down and walked over to the living room to go have his breakfast. Ms. Gomez went over to him and handed him a pancake with eyes made of eggs and a mouth made of bacon. Ms. Gomez kissed his forehead.

"There you go growing boy. Eat healthy," she assured as she tousled his hair.

Jamie stood up on his chair as he made a grunting noise.

"I'm 5 and ½ years old Ms. Gomez!" he pouted, stomping his feet.

Mr. Wood laughed and put the paper down.

"Hey, Quickster – finish your breakfast or mom's not going to be able to drive you to school fast enough," he replied and got up to go put his dish in the sink.

"That's okay. I'm _super_ fast so I can get to school all on my own," Jamie replied, taking a huge bite of his bacon.

Robby slurped down his orange juice and wiped his mouth with his own hand and handed the plate to Ms. Gomez as he put his backpack over his shoulder.

"Robert – manners… use them now," Mrs. Wood harshly spoke.

Robby turned around slowly and moved bit his gum with his tongue. He stared into Ms. Gomez.

"Thank you Ms. Gomez for the meal," he spoke and walked out quickly with his car keys in his hand.

Mrs. Wood crossed her hands as she buttoned her vest.

"I swear – I don't know where his manners are today," she murmured.

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_8:45 A.M._

He put a couple dozen books in his locker as he grabbed out his chemistry textbook and shut the blue metal door. He swung around his backpack and started walking deeper into the hallway. It was a jungle around here. The buzz was about Robby's party tonight and _everyone_ was talking about. There were groups of people crowded around locker chatting up about how great the party was going to be. Connor just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Every year since high school, Robby has had a party on the last day of school. And every year, there are almost all the kids from school going to his house. The reason why it's always on the last day is that's when his parents are off to go save Africa again. Connor continued walking, as he tightened to the back of his textbook. As he made his way to his homeroom, he got caught off guard when two slender hands covered his eyes. He laughed and assumed it was Alyssa, one of his friends from Chess Club. As Connor turned, he noticed it was Mary. _Beautiful, gorgeous, lovely _Mary. Mary giggled and gave one of her confident smiles to him.

"You look surprised to see me," Mary smiled.

Connor nodded in disbelief. Mary grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of English and started walking with him around the hallway. He held onto his Chemistry book harder than ever. He noticed a small purple bruise around her left cheek. He stopped to look at her. Mary smiled a little and looked him.

"W-what are you looking at?" she cheerfully asked.

Connor used his free hand and started touching her cheek. She flinched a little bit but shut her eyes. He felt her cheeks streaming down with hot tears.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

Mary shook her head and held her hands together as she tightened her lips.

"Can we talk about something else please Connor?" she asked.

Connor looked at her and stroked her bruise but soon let go. He nodded. Then, happy Mary came back to his view.

"So, are you going to Robby's party tonight? There's going to be food, games –

"You're talking to me as if I've never been to his parties before," Connor smiled.

Mary's cheeks started turning bright pink and looked away as she gave a cough, making it even more awkward.

"Yeah, well you better make it Connor Bales or I'm going to kick your sorry butt," Mary smiled and started walking the other direction.

Connor stared at her _ever so _gorgeous butt but soon shook his head and yelled out,

"What makes you so sure I'll even go?"

Mary stopped in her tracks and turned around as her luscious, brunette hair flowed to her shoulder.

"See you there Connor," she replied and continued walking.

Connor bit his lip as he felt his knees starting to shake. So this was _love…_ He thought it felt pretty good.

_December 8__th__, 2010_

_8:47 A.M._

She saw her blue locker slam on its own and she turned, shocked. There she was; her hair was tied in a neat ponytail with not speck of makeup on. Her white v-neck was plastered with a cute graphic tee and dark black jeans with gold lining. Her shoes were pointed directly at her. Her face was stern and unappealing.

"What is your problem?" she spoke, holding her books out in front of her.

Sam rolled her eyes, giving a dirty look.

"You're my problem Ellie. Why the _hell_ do you think you have the right to punch Mary in the face? You're really pathetic," Sam spoke up.

Ellie could see hate in her eyes. Sam was not happy. She gave her more look and started walking away.

"So this is it? After years of being friends you're giving up on me?" Ellie cried out to her.

Sam turned around and walked straight back up to her.

"I _never_ gave up on you! You gave up on yourself Ellie. You _fucked_ some drug addict, you punched me _and_ Mary in the face, you're drinking with a _fucking_ baby in your stomach, and you're standing here telling me I gave up on you? _Damn it,_ I was here for you the whole time. Now, you're just in the same position as your mother," Sam answered, spitting the words out.

Ellie turned to her and jumped on Sam as she wrestled her on the ground. Ellie cried out, _Bitch!_ and soon started using her fists as she punched her left and right. Sam quickly blocked the punches with her elbow screaming for help. However, there was a giant crowd screaming, _Fight! Fight! Fight!_ so Sam was helpless. Sam saw Ellie's hair getting more tangled as it flew up in the air. Ellie was distraught, she was hurt. She had nobody else. Eleanor soon enough got picked up by the principal and she stopped. She wiped her tears from her cheeks and neck as she straightened herself up. Ellie turned over to Sam, who was not bruised or hurt.

"Ms. Winston, please come see me in my office. Ms. Gold, you as well," the principal spoke in a stern tone and pointed his finger to the opposite hallway.

"_Great, just what I need; suspension,"_ Sam thought.

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_3:00 P.M._

They stopped the truck along the driveway as they saw the white _castle_ standing along the street. It looked to have about two story floors with glass windows on the outside with red drapes hiding the inside. There were Mexican gardeners outside mowing the lawn to perfection. The trees were all shaved and cut. Outside, there were four cars outside. His girlfriend gave a clean whistle and turned over to Denny, stroking his arm.

"Tell me, what are we doing in the tiny neighborhood?" Paula asked as she lit a cigarette.

Denny turned off his car and wrapped his arm around the back of her chair and gave her an innocent kiss on the cheek.

"Marcus told me that in that house lives a man with lots and lots of money. And tonight, we're going to rob his house clean," Denny replied, stroking her forehead.

Paula took out her cigarette to speak.

"That means – his lady must have some _expensive_ ass jewelry," Paula giggled and turned to look at the house.

Denny nodded and soon kissed her passionately on the lips. Paula, being a _whore and attention hog,_ grabbed his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Denny pulled away for one second.

"Tonight, that is going to be all ours,"

_Thanks for reading._

_Honestly, writing this series is amazing. I love this story. It's my favorite. So, this writing is my best work._ _Thank you for reading again!_

_-carolinechengirl [:_


	7. My Last Goodbye

_Cast List:_

_Nick Jonas as Robby Wood_

_Selena Gomez as Samantha Gold_

_Joe Jonas as Connor Bales_

_Miley Cyrus as Mary Sanchez_

_Demi Lovato as Ellie Winston_

_Zac Efron as Denny Jones_

_Vanessa Hudgens as Paula Sams_

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_5:00 P.M._

"_Make sure Jamie gets to bed really early and takes a bath but make sure he's supervised because he likes to go underwater a lot_," Mrs. Wood added.

Robby laughed and kissed his mother's cheek and hugged his father goodbye. Tonight was the night where Robby was going to break all the rules. Tonight was Robby's party. He couldn't believe his parents hadn't found out for about four years at least. Robby could have sworn he watched his mother drop 29 bags into the trunk before his father had a chance to plop his inside. The chauffer slammed his hand on the trunk and it shut tight. His mother circled around the back to reach the door. His parents gave one last look at him and stepped inside the limo. The door was soon shut and all Robby could see was his reflection coming from the dark window.

"_Hey James_," Robby said, waving to his parents' chauffer.

James had been in the family since Robby could walk. He had driven his parents everywhere, anywhere. He was like part of the family to us. James put his sunglasses back on and smiled as he stuffed his palms into the white gloves. Mrs. Wood lowered the window and screamed out,

"_Are you sure you don't want to go?_"

Robby laughed and rolled his eyes. His mother did this every single year to him. The Woods had wanted the whole family to go every year as a family trip for 2 months. He walked over to the limo as his mother's head poked out.

"_Mom, I'll be fine. And besides, this is you and dad's thing_," he replied and reached out his arms to hug her one last time.

Robby leaned against the post and noticed Jamie with one of the biggest smiles any other boy could have. His parents' limo started up and Mrs. Wood pulled up the window. The wheels of the car began to turn and move out of the driveway, leaving only Robby and Jamie to stare at nothing but the remaining dust the car had left behind. Robby ruffled his hair and picked him up.

"_Alright, sport. Let's take you to grandma's_,"

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_5:15 P.M._

She pushed the metal door open and quickly let go. She was mad. She had been at school after hours for about 2-3 hours because of what _she_ had done. No, it wasn't Sam's fault. She stomped in the parking lot on the way to her car as the other girl behind her had no intentions of talking to her. _Damn her._ Her hair flew past behind her and she grabbed her car keys and opened the red vehicle. She unlocked her car door and started putting her backpack inside. Then, she noticed the army jacket; red headed _bitch_ headed her way. No. She didn't want to deal with her. Sam ignored her but still kept a steady watch at the corner of her eye.

"_Sam, can I have a ride home_?" Ellie called out, rushing to get to the car.

Sam looked up at her, hate in her eyes, and shook her head. She put her books into her car and walked over to her. Ellie was confused. There was still no reply. Sam then looked down on the pavement and soon enough, there was a white liquid falling on Ellie's boots. That white liquid is called spit, coming from Sam's mouth. Ellie looked up at Sam, about to cry. Sam turned her shoes the other direction and got into her red vehicle. She started her car and soon put in the reverse. She saw Ellie crying in the parking lot. Then, Sam unrolled her windows.

"_Ellie, we are done here_," she spoke coldly and pressed on her gas pedal, heading out the school.

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_5:45 P.M._

Jamie fiddled around with the car seat as he jumped around in the back. Robby glanced at the time in the car and noticed it was almost time for his friends to go over to his house. He stepped on the pedal and looked around for the exit. He watched millions of cars pass by but he kept going ahead. He could hear his little brother making airplanes noises as he flew his brown monkey with long noodle arms around the back of the car. Robby got a full view of him and started laughing at him. Jamie looked up and stared at his older brother's curly hair.

"_What's so funny?"_ he asked as he put his monkey on the seat.

Robby looked over at mirror where he could see him. He took one good glance at him and looked away as he kept his eyes focused on the road.

"_You know, you're the best little brother any brother could ever have?" _he replied, smiling at him.

Jamie gleamed and started giggling. He tightened his grip on his monkey as his eyes were twinkling.

"_You too big brother_," Jamie continued and started making more sound effects.

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_5:47 P.M._

He dropped his backpack to the ground and plopped on his bed. He stared around at the posters around his room, admiring his idols. The walls of his room were a nice light blue surrounding him. It was filled with pictures of him in his childhood and his friends too along with multiple awards. He looked at the ceiling, contemplating. Connor grabbed the remote from his drawer and press the on button as the fan above him started whirring around him. He slowly took off his white tee and threw it on the floor, lazy to put it in the laundry box. As he was about to walk out, he noticed his old friend sitting on the floor. He stared at it for a couple seconds and started to grab the orange _thing_ and started walking out his house. He went to the backyard and noticed the hoop flying the sky. His backyard had one fountain with at least 3 birds, one big oak tree, and grass surrounding it. He looked up at it and started dribbling the ball in rhythm on the concrete. He mumbled a few words and started dribbling the ball faster and faster. Connor did a few fake passes and soon targeted the ball into the hoop. He gazed it as he heard the swish sound loud and clear. His crooked smile began to form as he ran over to grab the basketball ball from the grass.

"_Great job son,_" a voice said from behind him.

Connor felt a chill through his spine as he turned around. He gave a sigh of relief and passed the ball to his dad as he began walking back into the house.

"_What, don't you want to play a game with the ol' man?_" his father asked, making fake passes and shooting into the hoop perfectly.

.Connor shook his head.

_"Dad, I gave up on basketball for a reason,"_

His dad gave a chuckle under his breath and still continued to dribble the ball as he kept his eyes on the hoop.

_"Well I say a big middle finger to that reason! I know that whole drama 3 years ago was a mess, but now that it's over it doesn't mean you are banned from it,"_ his dad replied.

Connor rolled his eyes.

_"Dad, I hate basketball,"_ he coldly spoke, hesitant

He couldn't believe his father was bringing this up. After 3 years, his dad still couldn't let it go. Connor knew it was a stupid idea to quit basketball just because of one rude comment but still. Connor walked back into the house and grabbed a nice cold water bottle from his fridge. He twisted the bottle cap off and gulped enormous amounts of water. As soon as he was finished, he threw it into the blue bin. He smiled. Soon enough, he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. He turned his head and noticed it was his middle aged mother coming in with the white colored phone in her hand. Connor shut the fridge and looked at his mother, smiling. Connor's mother handed the phone to him and walked back to the living room to watch _I Love Lucy._ Connor stared at the Caller ID. It read: **UNKNOWN CALLER. UNKNOWN NUMBER**. He slowly pressed the talk button and whispered hello softly.

_"Connor?"_

Connor chuckled and cleared his throat. He could reconigize that voice anywhere. He sat on the granite counter of his kitchen and started hitting his shoes on the floor.

_"Hey Mary,"_

Mary smiled into the phone and giggled softly. She could feel her hand sweating like mad. She held the phone close to her ear, taking a deep breath.

_"So, the party is like in 2 hours. I'll pick you up then. Alright?"_ Mary continued.

Connor's smile dropped and grew nervous. The phone call soon grew silent and awkward. After a few minutes, Connor coughed.

_"Why do you want me to come? Aren't you going with Will or something?"_

Mary grew silent on the other line and soon sighed.

_"Will and I are – different; we just didn't have anything in common. Anyways, I-I just wondered if you wanted to come … with me,"_ she spoke severely.

Connor lightened up, thinking of the idea of going with Mary, and looked around as he got off the counter and began pacing his kitchen. He thought of a scenario of what would happen if we walked into that very house he had been in three years ago. He imagined Robby starting a fight and punching him to death while Mary began laughing at him. He shook the image of his mind.

_"I can't make it. I have Sudoku Club tonight,"_ he replied.

Mary rolled her eyes.

_"Quit acting like this. You either face them or just stay home like the coward you are,"_

Connor sighed and stared the clock. It was 6:10 P.M. He stopped pacing and began walking into his room and shut the door as he plopped on his bed once more. He gave a deep daze at his ceiling, contemplating what to reply. After few minutes of arguing with his conscience he spit out,

_"So, what time should I be outside?"_


	8. Foreshadow

_Cast List:_

_Nick Jonas as Robby Wood_

_Selena Gomez as Samantha Gold_

_Joe Jonas as Connor Bales_

_Miley Cyrus as Mary Sanchez_

_Demi Lovato as Ellie Winston_

_Zac Efron as Denny Jones_

_Vanessa Hudgens as Paula Sams_

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_7:23 P.M._

The white van drew closer to the white castle. The driver soon turned off the engine and sighed happily. He looked over at the castle and noticed the huge gate around it. He hadn't thought about this. His girlfriend kept rubbing his leg and smiled as she took off her sunglasses. She smoothed out her skirt and looked at the castle.

_"Just wait, all that gold is going to be mine,"_ she greedily cackled.

Denny smirked and kissed her cheek as he stepped his foot out of the car and shut his door. Paula whimpered and looked around, wondering where he was going. He opened the back of the van. Now, this van looked like some regular cable car. Actually, it _used_ to be a cable car. Now, it's just a van that stores kidnapped victims. Inside the back, it varied from guns to knives to handcuffs to blindfolds. The more you browsed through the van, the more harsh the items they had. Denny grabbed his gun and put it in the back of his pants. He put the collar of his jacket high and shut the doors. As he was about to call Paula out of the car, he felt a whoosh coming from behind him. It was a truck coming from behind him. Denny watched the truck with a careful eye. The truck soon turned right and drove into the house with no hesitation. Denny's eyes widened as he noticed five teenage boys jump out of it and screamed loudly as they went over to go ring the doorbell. Denny opened the door, frustrated, and sat back down, slumping.

_"Paula, we have big problems,"_

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_7:30 P.M._

Connor flipped through his closet like a madman. He moved his hand through every single article of clothing living that closet of his. He yelled loudly and slammed his closet door. He had to find something good to wear before Mary arrived. Connor eyed a white v-neck on the floor of his room and just grabbed it. He gave a whiff of the vneck and started coughing. _That smells terrible._ He looked around his room and snatched some deodorant in his hands and started spraying that shirt like crazy. He threw the deodorant on the floor. As soon as he put that on, Connor turned his eyes back toward the mirror, finding him staring at himself. He cleared his throat, doing the Justin Bieber hair flip and gave a sly smile.

_"Hey Mary. Yeah, it's me – Connor. Oh? I look mighty handsome tonight? Thank you,"_ he said to the mirror.

He gave a stupid smile at the mirror and buried his face with his hands as he sat his butt down on the bed. After 3 years, Connor had lost his touch of talking to girls. Connor regretted spending most of his years in high school with guys.

_"Hey son,"_ his father spoke, leaning at his doorway.

Connor looked up and smiled and lay on his bed, hopeless. He looked at the blue ceiling and sighed.

_"Dad, how do I talk to a girl?"_

His father laughed and sat down beside him as he rested his hand on his leg.

_"You're not thinking of having sex are you?"_ his dad questioned.

Connor rose up from his bed and angrily spoke no. His dad laughed and patted his shoulder.

_"Well – son, when I met your mother – it was fate. You see, I was with 4 different girls when I was your age –_

Connor twisted his head to his father. His eyes widened as he continued.

_"You?"_

_ "Why do you sound surprised? I was one foxy man. You see, I was what was popular at school. I had all the moves with the ladies. All the guys were jealous of me and –_

Connor laughed and slapped his knee as he fell to the floor laughing. His father cleared his throat.

_"So, who is this lucky girl? Do I know her? What's her GPA?"_

He got up from the floor and shrugged his shoulders. He was hoping that he could stop talking to his dad. His advice never helped. He stared outside the window.

_"It's Mary…."_

His father smiled and patted his shoulder again as he got up from his bed, making a creaking noise.

_"The pastor's daughter? Well, amen to that,"_

Soon enough, there were footsteps coming toward his room. He saw a lowly shadow appear from the corner and there was his mother with a kitchen apron on. His mother looked very distraught as she put her hand against the door.

_"Honey, your special friend is here,"_

Connor quickly rose up from his bed and grabbed his jacket hanging on his chair and started walking out as his sneakers squished on the carpet floor. He saw the beautiful Mary sitting in the living room with a strapless black dress on as her hair was loosely covering her shoulders. Mary got up and smiled as she walked towards him. Connor could feel his knees shaking more and more as she walked closer. His mother and father watched from behind. Connor spoke nothing but went over to the door and opened it for her. Mary smiled and began walking out. Before Connor could leave, his mother walked over and stuffed something in his left pocket.

_"Mom, what is this?"_

His mother didn't speak another word and pushed him out of the house and locked the doors.

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_8:00 P.M._

Robby opened his door and noticed 24 people standing outside in his driveway. They were all screaming his name. Robby laughed and threw his arm as a welcome. He screamed hello as he allowed everyone to come inside. The whole house was packed. Everyone was dancing to the music.

There was plenty of partying going on in this house. Robby made sure the cops didn't come. Beer bottles were being tossed on the walls and guys were skateboarding across in the hallway and the living room. The geeks were playing chess on the pool table and the _jocks_ were tossing the geeks into the pool in the backyard. He could hear things being thrown across the room and laughing. There was too much laughter. Before he even closed the door, someone pushed it the opposite direction.

_"Are you not going to let me in?"_

Robby opened the door wider and smiled, hugging her tightly. He pulled away as the brunette took a step forward into his house with Connor holding her hand. Robby's eyes widened as he stopped Connor put his hand as stop sign in front of his face, making sure he would see it.

_"Excuse me, this is a party. We don't allow unwanted people here, especially you Connor," _Robby stated.

_"Really? Then why are you here?"_ Connor asked him.

Mary turned her head and held tightly to Connor as she went up to Robby. Robby began cuffing his sleeves and cracked his neck as he slightly went up to him, pressing his chest with his index finger.

_"Listen Bales, if you want to live tonight – just walk out and never step foot on my property,"_ Robby coldly answered, spitting on his face.

Suddenly, Mary pushed both of them away from each other as they gritted their teeth at each other. She looked at Connor and then at Robby. She took one step at Robby and pushed him.

_"Connor is my date. That means he's with me – which means he is invited by me. Now, if you don't like that – then I can go too and tell everyone how lame your party was during the summer," _Mary threatened as she took a step closer to his face.

Robby looked down at her, speechless. He watched Mary tighten her grip on Connor's hand harder as she kept looking at him. Robby bit his lip and mumbled _sorry._ The dance lights moved back and forth as she saw Robby turning a variety of colors. Mary walked to him and hugged him, thanking him. She soon grabbed Connor's hand once more and walked down the hallway with him as they reached the punch table. Robby took a glance at Connor as he saw him turn around, flipping him off. Robby angrily mumbled something and started closing the door again. However, the door was pushed with even more force. As a result, his head got smashed by the door and he fell down. The person slowly came in, seeing Robby on the floor, and walked over him. Robby opened his eyes and angrily screamed her name. She turned around and her eyes widened.

_"What Wood? I'm here to party. Make it quick,"_ Sam spoke.

Robby shut his door and marched directly up to her. He grabbed her arm and started shaking her like the wind shaking a tree during the winter.

_"You better apologize for this bruise I'm going to get on my forehead. Because now, thanks to you – it's going to be fucking permanent,"_ Robby yelled, pointing at his forehead with his index finger.

Sam smoothed out her shirt with a song bird on it as she took a step forward with her black skinny jeans. She pushed him with the palm of her hand as he almost tripped on the rug behind him.

_"Apologize? I should be congratulating you,"_ she replied, spitting on the last word and walked over to the punch table to find Mary.

Robby stuck out his middle finger as her back was turned. Satisfied, he shut the door without hesitation until there was a click. He turned back to his party and noticed people already passing out on the floor. Robby shrugged and started walking up to his stairs. Across from the room, he could hear ringing. He turned and ran to see the caller ID. It was his grandma. Robby quickly ran to the nearest bathroom and shut the door. He sat on the cover of the toilet seat and cleared his throat.

_"Hey grandma," _Robby spoke, relaxed.

Then, there was a giggle coming from the other line.

_"I'm not grandma,"_

Robby smiled and laughed as he got up from the toilet seat. He began fumbling with the shower curtains.

_"Hey Quickster, how're you doing at grandma's?" _Robby asked, crossing his arms.

There came some static from the phone line. Robby looked at the phone and pressed it against his ear.

_"It's fun. But, guess what Rob? I'm making you your own cloak! Well, grandma's helping me – but now we can be superheroes together,"_ Jamie excitedly spoke.

Robby smiled and sat back down on the toilet seat as he held tighter onto the phone.

_"That's great Jamie. I can't wait to wear it. When I pick you up from grandma's, it's just going to be you and me – in the backyard, fighting bad guys. What do you think?"_ Robby asked him, laughing.

Jamie screamed into the phone and giggled. Robby could hear Jamie telling his grandma that he needs to make the cloak faster. Robby chuckled as Jamie came back onto the phone in a huff.

_"Well, listen sport – you should be getting to bed now. Don't let grandma's cookies keep you up too late. Alright? Bye James," _Robby continued, about to hang up.

_ "Okay, I love you Rob,"_ Jamie happily spoke and hung up.

Robby pressed End on his phone and sighed. He got up from the bathroom and started heading for his parents' bedroom to go return the phone to the proper place. He started walking and avoiding all the drug addicts at the top of his stairs. They were basically going crazy. He saw them running down the stairs and back up like it was an accomplishment or something. People were tubing down the stairs with a pillow. Some were just falling flat on the ground, not moving at all. Robby opened the door and put the phone in its charger. Soon enough, he could hear a rustle coming from inside his parents' closet. Robby furrowed his eyebrows and slowly started walking toward the closet. His feet were shuffling across the pink carpet. His socks were warmly snuggling on his toes. He could hear talking in the closet and started walking closer as he grabbed the baseball bat close to him. He held onto it with a firm grip and held onto the golden knob of the closet door. Slowly and carefully, he opened it and screamed.

**Hey guys.**

**So, soon enough – the real story happens.**

**I really don't know how long this series is going to be. I'm pretty sure it's going to be over 30 chapters. So, I might split it up into another story. **

**THANK Y'ALL! [:**


	9. It's Just The Beginning

_Cast List:_

_Nick Jonas as Robby Wood_

_Selena Gomez as Samantha Gold_

_Joe Jonas as Connor Bales_

_Miley Cyrus as Mary Sanchez_

_Demi Lovato as Ellie Winston_

_Zac Efron as Denny Jones_

_Vanessa Hudgens as Paula Sams_

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_9:00 P.M._

After an hour, everyone was beginning to start going crazy. There were people who are trashing Robby's house. On the dance floor, there were many many people just doing the disco. In the middle of the dance floor was Connor and Mary. You could say there was a spotlight dawning on them as they were dancing. They acted like an angel was looking down upon them. In reality, everyone was staring at them and the only reason why there was a spotlight was because they wanted to broadcast it to everyone. Also, it wasn't because they looked good together. It was because they wondered why Mary chose to dance with a _geek_. Better yet, go on a date with one. Tonight, Connor didn't care what he heard or what he did. As long as he with Mary, people didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered to him. The only thing on his mind was her and only her. Connor held onto Mary's hand as they began fist pumping.

_I came to dance dance dance dance._

_I hit the floor cause that's my plans_

_plan plans plans._

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands _

_brands brands brands._

_Give me some space for both my hands _

_hands hands hands_

_cause it goes on and on and on_

_and it goes on and on and on_

They linked hands together and pressed their foreheads against each others. Sam stood by the punch bowl and drank a good sip. She began to look around and decided to take a little tour of Robby's home. As soon as Sam stood on the first step, the song had ended. Connor and Mary walked together as they swung their hands together to the punch bowl. Mary looked around, bewildered.

_"I swore I just Sam here a minute ago,"_ Mary murmured.

Connor chuckled and kissed her on the lips for reassurance.

_"Maybe she just went to the bathroom or something,"_

Mary wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him as it heated up. They let go and started smiling. Connor grabbed some punch and started walking back into the dance floor, thanking the Lord for this wonderful miracle.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Say AY yo, gotta let go._

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AY yo baby let's go_

_Cause we going to rock this club_

_We going to roll all night_

_We going to light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_Now I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We going to light it up_

_Like its dynamite_

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_9:10 P.M._

Robby kept his hands up as the man walked around him, making sure he had no weapons except for the baseball bat. Robby stood still as he aimed that thing at him like it was a fun little toy or something. The man put his gun back into his back pocket and eyed him. He took off his coat and left it on his parents' bed as he gave one good look at him. Paula giggled. Denny scratched his rough beard and started walking around him as Robby stood still.

_"Now, what are we going to do with you?"_ Dennis asked.

_"Aw baby, just kill that stupid hormonal boy!"_ Paula yelled as she fist pumped with her right hand.

Robby gulped and began to feel a trickle of sweat on the side of his face. Dennis told her to shut up. Then, once again – the room grew quiet. Robby kept his arms at his sides and soon answered his question.

_"I-I'm just here at a party," _

Denny's eyes widened and blew a breath.

_"Wow, there's more of you? Whew. That's just great,"_ Dennis sarcastically said.

Paula pouted and whined from behind. Dennis turned around and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and murmured something to her as she whispered something back in his ear and kissed his side. Dennis turned back to Robby, who was standing there like a statue.

_"Well, listen – you think that I'm just going to let you go?"_

Robby nodded quickly. Before Robby could say something, Dennis kept talking.

_"Obviously you don't know me. And I know one thing is for sure. You teenage kids can't shut your dirty little pie holes about nothing. So, the only other option I have is to kill you,"_ Dennis replied and grabbed his gun from behind.

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_9:13 P.M._

Sam laughed as she shut the door behind her, holding a stack of photo albums. She continued walking on the second floor. She turned to the right and noticed many other rooms on both sides of the hallway. Sam began walking slowly as she stared at the family portraits hung on the wall. She noticed Robby with frizzy hair in every single picture. She looked around and smiled as she saw a tiny blonde boy in the picture. Sam grabbed a Sharpie from her pocket and uncapped it as she drew a mustache on Robby's face as a child. She giggled and continued walking. Sam then noticed the room at the end of the hallway. She couldn't believe she was looking through Robby's whole house detailed. Then, she saw the most magnificent thing ever. It was white with gold décor door that was big as 2 doors from the same hallway. She began walking over there but stopped to hear talking. She could hear something talking. She imagined it sounded like Robby's voice but it was very faint. It almost sounded like he was in pain. She pressed her ear against the door. She couldn't hear much but yelling from some deep voice. Sam rolled her eyes and might as well go bug Robby. She slowly opened the door and saw Robby kneeling down on some stranger with a gun in his hand. Sam's eyes widened as she screamed. The man turned to look up and walked over to her to grab her by the arm.

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_9:17 P.M._

Mary turned off her phone and sighed as she looked around the house. Connor walked around with her as they tried to find Sam. Sam was nowhere to be found. They had searched the kitchen, the 2nd floor, the bedrooms, bathrooms, the backyard, the front yard. Connor assured her that she was probably having the longest argument with Robby right now. Mary giggled at the thought of that and decided to go to the back yard. They walked over together and sat beside the trees on the porch. They swung the wooden chair and sat close to each other as they looked at the stars.

_"So, tell me – how is your night so far?"_ Mary asked him, resting her hand on his.

Connor sighed unhappily and looked at her.

_"I gotta tell you. This is the worst way to spend a Friday night,"_ Connor replied.

Mary's mouth opened and gasped. She playfully hit his chest and laughed. They stared at the bright, glowing stars and looked at each other. Connor leaned in and began softly kissing her lips. Mary moved her chair closer to his and giggled as she rubbed his neck.

_"Crackle"_

Mary pulled away from him and heard something fall on the floor. She looked around noticed some square plastic on the floor. Connor picked it up and noticed it was a condom. Connor soon remembered that his mother had stuffed numerous of these things into his pockets. Mary furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed it from his hands. She got up.

_"Why do you have this? Wait, you actually think I'm going to give myself up for you?"_ Mary asked, angrily.

Mary reached her hand into his pocket and pulled out at least 10 more. She threw them on him and walked away, shocked. Connor got up and tried to explain. Mary started walking to the gate towhere her car was and continued. Connor grabbed her by the wrist and looked at her.

_"Mary please – I wouldn't ever do this. Those condoms I got were from –_

_ "What? They came from the sky? I'm so sick and tired of guys acting like pigs. All they ever want is sex," _Mary yelled and started opening the gate.

Connor started running after her as Mary walked to her hippie car.

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_9:30 P.M._

Denny pushed them both as they were walking toward the white van. It was dark and there was almost not one witness around the neighborhood to witness this. They shuffled their feet on the concrete as they both were tied up with white rope and with bandanas around their mouths. Sam didn't say a word but kept her eyes glued to the van. Robby looked around and kept trying to figure out a way. Denny looked straight at him and patted his back.

_"One sudden move of escape pretty boy, and I kill you. I warn you, my aim is perfect," _Denny replied.

Paula unlocked the car and unlocked the doors. Denny opened the back of the van and forcefully pushed them into the van. They muffled a scream and fell into the van, surrounded with knives and guns. Sam began to cry and tried to move. She screamed loudly and fidgeted in the back of the seat. Robby looked at her. He hadn't seen Sam in this much pain before. Sam screamed her guts out and kicked the car door. Robby sit still and looked around at the darkness. Paula sighed happily.

_"Crying, the best of sounds,"_ Paula smirked and shut the back of the van.

Denny laughed and kissed Paula with pride.

_"C'mon sweetie – let's finish up here,"_ Denny replied and locked the doors as they walked back into Robby's home.

Sam sat there in the darkness as she began to sob. Robby turned over to her and used his teeth to shake off the bandana off him. The rope, though, was still quite tight. Robby bit on the end of the bandana and pulled it down. Sam's mascara was dripping down her cheeks. She sniffled a little bit.

_"My whole life is a joke. I'm never going to go to college, I'm never going to be a teacher, I'm just going to die as a victim of that bearded man,"_ Sam blabbed out, taking deep breaths.

Robby looked at her as she was vulnerable. He used his shoe to comfort her. He basically just scratched her leg with his shoe. She looked up and saw Robby give a smile. Sam put her head down and said nothing else. She was absolutely silent.

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_9:35 P.M._

Her baggy pants were jingling in the darkness. She held onto her backpack closely as she walked home. It had taken her 3 hours to walk from school to here. She was halfway there. Ellie walked past Robby's house, hearing the heavy music coming from inside the house. Ellie stopped to look and just stared at the house. She thought of what it was like to live in such a rich house like that. She thought about having servants wait on her and having her own dresser and her own driver. She quickly looked away and continued walking. Creeping closer to her, she saw a faint shadow. She squinted her eyes as she tried to best make what was coming toward her in the darkness. Closer and closer, she saw a figure. She squinted her eyes and saw _it._ _It_ was straddling back and forth on the sidewalk. He was giggling to himself. He widened his eyes and gave a wave.

_"Hey El," _he mumbled.

Ellie kept her head down and walked past him. Will grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He smiled.

_"Woah, don't ignore me. That's just rude. So, where you going on a fine night like this?"_ he asked.

Ellie didn't say much. She just wanted to leave. She wanted nothing to do with Will anymore. She looked down at the grass, even though she couldn't see it.

_"So, listen – how about I pay you $50 for tonight this time? I got nothing to do and you obviously got nothing better to do,"_ Will asked her, making kissy noises.

Ellie pulled away from him and screamed at him,

_"I'm not doing that anymore Will. Leave me alone and go back having fun with your drunk ass self!" _

Will laughed loudly and scratched his nose. He drew closer to her and grabbed her wrist roughly and pushed her against a bush as he kissed her roughly. Ellie screamed for help. Will covered her mouth as he started licking onto her neck. Ellie muffled a scream. She shut her eyes.

_December 8__th__, 2009_

_9:39 P.M._

_"Mary, please listen to me! I don't want to have sex with you,"_ Connor said.

Mary angrily walked over to her car and opened the door. She looked at him and slapped him across the face.

_"You know, just because you act like some pathetic loser on the outside doesn't mean on the inside you aren't just some sex machine!"_ she screamed at him.

Connor looked at her and touched his cheek. Mary huffed and soon put her hand down. She walked a bit closer to him. He started shaking.

_"I'm sorry for ruining your night Connor. I should have never brought you here. This was just a mistake,"_ Mary spoke.

Connor's heart soon smashed into a million pieces. He just stared at her as he watched Mary just stand there like some emotionless robot. He nodded. As he was close to start walking away, there was a high pitch scream coming from the corner. Connor and Mary looked at each other and began running toward the sound. As they got closer to the noise, there was Will, humping some bush. Mary started hearing muffled screams near Will. Soon enough, Mary screamed and pushed him away, seeing his zipper was down. Ellie fell to the floor and began to cry. Mary gasped as she watched Ellie's pants fall down to her ankles. Connor walked over to Will and began punching him in the face. Mary bent down to hug Ellie and reassure she was okay. Ellie wrapped her arms around Mary's body and squeezed her tight as she sobbed her problems away. Connor punched Will in the face numerous times.

_"Stay the fuck away from Ellie. You got that? You got that?"_ Connor screamed his lungs out.

Mary turned to go look at Connor, seeing him beat the crud out of Will. She could see Will getting unconscious. Blood was oozing out of nose as Will was screaming mercy thousands of times. Connor was so upset that he just couldn't hear him. Not that Mary wasn't enjoying this, she quickly got up from Ellie and pushed Connor away, saying that was enough. She lent a hand to Will. Will got up and brushed himself off, with a bruise on his eye and two bloody noses.

_"Will, get out of here,"_ Mary ordered him.

Will laughed.

_"Mar-_

_ "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" _she screamed.

Will quickly walked away, leaving nothing but faint footsteps to heard. Ellie got up from the ground and started shaking. Mary walked over to her and gave her a huge hug and rubbed her arm. Connor went over to rub her shoulder too. Ellie continued to cry her eyes out as she bawled loudly. She couldn't believe she got raped for the third time this year. She looked at Mary who had her eyes shut as she comforted her. Connor stared at the white van in front of them. He saw it shaking from side to side He rubbed his eyes and look at it again. It was still shaking. Connor furrowed his eyebrows and went over to go examine it. He heard muffles of screams. Mary soon noticed Connor staring at the white van. She rose up from the ground and looked at him.

_"Connor, what is it?"_ Mary asked.

Connor turned around and replied, _"I hear screaming in here,"_

Mary grabbed Ellie by the hand and walked over there, pressing her ear against the door. She could hear muffled _Helps!_ coming from inside the van. Mary's eyes widened as she screamed ,_ Hello? Is anybody in there?_ to the van. Then, there was silence. There was a voice screaming, _In Here! In Here! _Connor turned to look at Mary.

_"I think someone's in there,"_

Connor went over to open the van but it was locked. He climbed at the top and noticed a window. He looked in and saw two figures tied up. Connor explained to Mary what he saw. He started jumping on the van, making sure that there were two people in there. Then, there was a sudden reaction of louder screaming. Ellie stood there, motionless. Mary looked around, trying to find some way to open the door. Then, all of a sudden – Mary began screaming. Connor turned around. There was a gun pointed at her head. Paula grabbed Connor by the arm and held onto him tightly as she shoved him to the van while grabbing Ellie by the wrist as well.

_"We got some nosy teenagers. Well, you know what? Why don't you just go join your little friends?"_ Denny replied and opened the car van and pushed them inside.

Paula shut the door and sat in the front of the car as she threw the bags of jewelry on the bottom of the car floor.

_"Well, guess what baby? We did it. We're going to be rich,"_ Dennis smiled.

Paula nodded.

_"But what about them?"_ she meant the teenagers.

_"Paula, dear, they'll be put to good use. As for now, let's get home,"_ Dennis replied and kissed her passionately as he turned on the engine.


End file.
